


chronicles 16:9

by itsahockeyplay



Series: they really like hockey, man [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (slight) - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahockeyplay/pseuds/itsahockeyplay
Summary: Sid's been pretty much half-hard since he knew what was waiting for him at the end of the night: Geno, who takes a really hands-on approach in showing his appreciation of Sid's hockey.





	chronicles 16:9

**Author's Note:**

> chronicles 16:9 is (according to google) a quote from the bible that says: "Sing to him, sing praises to him; tell of all his wondrous works!" 
> 
> couldn't resist, y'all ('cause they're GAYS, having GAY SEX, and (apparently) (according to some) the bible's all "boo you whore" at the gays?? get it???). also, the sex starts after the first scene break (so 700-ish words in) if you wanna skip the beginning. 
> 
> set after jan 5th's game. the (google translated, so if it's TOTALLY WRONG a) forgive me, b) lemme know so i can fix it) russian can be translated if you hover over it.

When they're done, Sid seeks Geno out and both of them try to speak at once. 

"You were so good — " 

"Your  _ pass  _ was — "

They both stop and laugh.

"Good pass," Geno says, recovering first. 

"Good shot," Sid replies. 

"Your goal —  _ so good _ ."

"And  _ your  _ goal? And that  _ move  _ you pulled." Sid shakes his head. "Amazing." 

"Wow," Sid hears Reaves say to the side. "Are they always like this?  _ Your  _ hockey is amazing; no,  _ your  _ hockey is amazing." 

"No, no,  _ your  _ hockey is amazing," Phil says to Reaves. 

"No, Phil,  _ your  _ hockey is," Olli says. 

"Yup, they are," Horny says, answering Reaves' original question. 

"It's disgusting," Tanger adds. 

To the side, Hags, Jake, and Schultz have joined the " _ your  _ hockey is amazing" conversation, and Sid would tell them to stop being assholes, but he's too busy grinning widely at Geno to care.

"Four points! Four points, Sid!" Geno says, his smile too big for his face. "First star!" 

Sid laughs a little in disbelief, because he  _ knew  _ he would break his slump, but there's always that irrational doubt. "I know!" 

"Why has no one told me  _ my  _ hockey is amazing?" Sheahan asks, and he receives a chorus of, "Your hockey is amazing," in response. 

This time, Sid's too busy stopping himself from jumping Geno then and there to care because  _ holy shit  _ what a game.  

"So, we're going out tonight, right, boys?" Knuckles asks to a rousing cry of affirmation.

"No," Geno says, only breaking away from staring at Sid to shake his head at the rest of them. "Me, Sid, stay." 

They receive a chorus of boos. Someone throws a roll of tape at them, quickly followed by two more. 

" _ What _ ? Why?" Olli asks, unduly outraged, but that's probably because no one ever lets him forget about passing out after the parade and his picture all over the internet. Sid's usually the only one that can get the rest of the guys to stop. Once he's done giving Olli shit for it, too, of course. 

"We're gonna grab dinner, talk about our amazing hockey," Sid says, straight-faced. 

"You not invited," Geno says. "Go be drunk. We too old." 

Olli seems ready to protest, but Tanger waves him off before he can get anything out. 

"Let mom and dad celebrate however they want to," he says, and then he smirks at the both of them because  _ he  _ knows what kind of celebrating is going to be happening. "They're old and boring." He gestures to himself. "I'm French-Canadian, so I'm always gonna be young and cool." 

A few people scoff, but before anyone can get out anything suitably disparaging, Conor pipes up thoughtfully: "So, if Sid and Geno are the mom and dad, does that make you the weird uncle?" 

Sid bursts out laughing. Geno adds, just as faux thoughtful as Conor, "No, no — think he might be...weird cousin?" 

"I don't know, guys," Phil says. "He seems more like a grandpa trying to relate to his grandkids by pretending he's "hip"." 

"Doesn't work out, Phil," Horny says. "Tanger can't be higher up the family tree than Sid and Geno." 

"Fuck you," Tanger says. "Every single one of you. I was gonna pick up the first round, but after this? Fuck that,  _ and  _ all of you."

Tanger makes eye contact with Sid and jerks his head to the side subtly, distracting the guys further by saying something ridiculous, and Sid mouths  _ I owe you  _ at him as he grabs Geno's arm and drags him through the door. 

"In hurry, Sid?" Geno says.

Two can play at this game. "Oh, you're not?" he says, stopping and looking at Geno, mirroring his wide-eyed, innocent look. "My bad. I misread the situation. I'll just head back to my — " 

"No," Geno cuts in, turning Sid forward and shoving him a little. "Very hurry. Go." 

Sid stands his ground. "No, really, I don't want to inconvenience you or anything." 

"Sid," Geno complains, plastering himself to Sid's back, resting his chin on Sid's head. He shoves again. "Move. Go. Please." 

"Well, since you asked nicely," Sid says, and he starts moving again. 

Geno's hand is on the back of Sid's neck and he squeezes it a little before saying lowly, "Gonna make  _ you _ ask nicely, just because of this." 

Sid fights back a shiver. "Oh, yeah? We'll see about that." 

***

He enters after Geno, so he's the one that gets pushed up against the front door. 

"Jesus," is all he has time to get out before Geno's mouth is on his, hot and insistent. One of his hands wanders down Sid's side, grabbing his ass, and Sid widens his stance so Geno can slip his leg in between. His other hand is on the door behind Sid's head so that when he rolls his thigh, the back of Sid's head thunks against it rather than the door, softening the impact. Geno breaks the kiss, leaving a trail of kisses down the side of Sid's neck, whispering, "You so fucking good, fuck," in between. 

"Fuck," Sid breathes, his hands bunched in the front of Geno's shirt. He shuts his eyes and tilts his head the side, hips jerking a little when Geno reaches where his neck and shoulder meet and sucks. 

"Sid," he feels Geno say, and then Geno moves back just enough to repeat: "Sid." 

Sid opens his eyes and tilts his head down. 

Geno's looking back, eyes dark and mouth bitten red. "What you want?" 

Sid thinks he's gonna have some time to catch his breath but Geno uses one huge hand to rub Sid through his pants, and his breath leaves him on a loud exhale.  

"What you want, Sid?" 

"I don't —  _ fuck _ ." He interrupts himself when Geno, who has somehow popped open the button on Sid's pants, sticks his hand down them, working him through his underwear. 

"No fuck? That what you want?" Geno asks, and Sid doesn't need to open his eyes to know Geno's looking at him all smug. 

Sid's about to say something along the lines of  _ fuck you _ , but the exact moment he opens his mouth, Geno squeezes him none-too-gently and he sucks in a quick breath instead. 

Geno tsks. "Take so long, Sid. Is okay. I decide for you." Geno's breath is warm on his ear as he says, "You come right now, once, then fuck me later, yes?" He punctuates the statement by nibbling gently on Sid's ear. 

Sid shudders, his mouth dropping open a little, and he manages to get out, "Great fucking plan." Geno speeds his hand up a little, and usually, it would be way, way too much friction, but Sid's been pretty much half-hard since he knew what was waiting for him at the end of the night: Geno, who takes a really hands-on approach in showing his appreciation of Sid's hockey. 

Geno leaves teasing, almost chaste kisses on Sid's mouth, moving back any time Sid tries to turn them into something else, making Sid chase him down, and then starts over.  He continues the cycle, dancing back and forth between sweet, sip-like kisses and ones that feel downright obscene, and Sid can't figure out the pattern, keeps trying to force Geno to stay. When that doesn't work, he tells himself to wait it out, to stop thinking, to just feel. 

"Good," Geno murmurs against his lips, and only  _ then  _ does he lick his way into Sid's mouth. 

Geno gently sucks his tongue, tangles his hand in Sid's hair and tugs, just enough, his other hand still stuck down Sid's pants, and Sid groans low in his throat before cutting himself off. Pressure's building up inside him and he's going to come embarrassingly fast, in his fucking  _ pants _ , but not even the wrath of Mike Sullivan himself could get Sid to push Geno away right now. 

Geno breaks away and Sid tries to follow him but Geno tightens the hand he has in Sid's hair, forcing Sid to tilt his head to the side, and then he's back to kissing Sid's neck.

"You played so good, so fucking smart," Geno says, his words vibrating through Sid's skin. "You so  _ good _ , Sid." He moves up so he can whisper into Sid's ear, "Can come for me, котенок? Be good for me, too?" 

The words bring him to the tipping point and Geno's voice is what pushes him over. He comes with a quiet moan, biting his lip to keep it in, rocking up onto his toes, and his orgasm moves out through his body, leaving him boneless as he slumps back against the door, panting.

When Sid comes back to himself, Geno's wiping his hand off on Sid's underwear. Sid screws his face up because he feels gross, but he promptly forgets that when he feels Geno, still hard, against his leg. 

"Wait, were you serious about me fucking you? Or do you wanna fuck me?" 

Geno shakes his head. "No, you fuck me." 

Sid drags his hand down Geno's chest. "Do you want me to — ?" 

Geno stops his hand before Sid can open the button on his pants. "Not yet." 

"You know I'm not twenty-two anymore, right? I'm not gonna get hard again for at least another twenty, thirty minutes."  

"Is okay." Geno smiles, and nothing about it is nice. "Know how to pass time." He leans in and kisses Sid. 

Sid forgets about how gross he feels for a moment, caught up in the way Geno's mouth feels on his, his lips a little chapped but still so soft. He is rudely reminded when he shifts his feet, and he breaks away from Geno to say, "We really need to take off our clothes." 

"Good idea," Geno says, and then he tugs Sid up the stairs, into his room. 

Sid spends about five seconds taking off his clothes and is on the bed before Geno's even done taking off his pants. He leans back on his elbows, legs spread out in front of him. "Hurry up." 

Geno throws his shirt at him. "Be nice." 

Sid catches it before it hits him in the face, tossing it to the side. "I don't think you, of all people, can say that to anyone," he says a little absentmindedly, because Geno's finally naked — which is a fantastic, distracting sight — but he's still taking way too long to get to the fucking bed. 

Geno arrives,  _ finally _ , and straddles him. He leans down, a hand pushing at Sid's chest until Sid gets the message and lies back. "Wouldn't like me if I'm  _ nice _ ," he says, absolutely sure of himself. 

"Probably not. My taste in men  _ has  _ always been questionable." 

"Don't know what you mean. I taste great." 

Sid bites back his laugh, giving him an unimpressed look. "You're so funny." 

Geno leans down and Sid shuts his eyes, waiting for the kiss, but when Geno  _ doesn't  _ kiss him, he opens them and frowns. 

"Would kiss, but I not taste good, so." He shrugs. "Won't. Don't want you to feel bad." 

"Oh my  _ god _ , you're such an asshole." Sid tangles his hands in Geno's hair — he's letting it grow out; Sid thoroughly approves — and pulls him down. 

"Always say such obvious things, Sid," Geno says against his mouth, and then kisses him, slow and deep, settling himself more comfortably over Sid. 

"Maybe I think you just really need to hear the obvious," Sid says when they break, and then pulls Geno down again before he can respond because he's getting the last word, dammit.

Geno presses him down further, and Sid fucking  _ loves  _ this, loves the weight of Geno on top of him, blanketing him. It's always so easy, too, with Geno. Always so good, because they've been doing this long enough they don't even really need words anymore. 

"Say I'm stupid?" Geno says, eyebrow raised. 

They don't need words, but that doesn't mean it isn't fun to use them, anyway. 

Sid smiles up at him, using a thumb to swipe his cheek. "Probably one of the smartest people I know." 

Geno can't quite suppress his smile as he tsks. "Always know what to say. Know how to get out of trouble. Lucky I so patient." 

Sid scoffs, because Geno's a lot of things but  _ patient  _ is definitely not one of them. "Oh, yeah, you're — " 

Geno cuts him off by kissing him, which, all things considered, is a pretty great way to be interrupted. He glides a hand down Sid's chest, running a finger down Sid's cock, and Sid twitches away because he is  _ far  _ too sensitive. 

"Geno," he warns. 

"What? Just check," Geno says, eyes wide. 

He's about to reply with something suitably disparaging, but it reminds him that Geno still hasn't come. He reaches down, asking again, "Do you want me to — " 

Geno shakes his head and reaches for his hand, tugging it back up and pressing it above Sid's head by the wrist. "No, not yet. I wait." 

"Are you sure? I could blow you, if you wanted." 

Geno thumbs at his mouth and Sid lets it fall open a little. "No," Geno says, eyes fixed on Sid's mouth. He looks into Sid's eyes. "Not today." 

"Okay. Then what do you — " 

"Kiss. Good?" 

Sid nods vehemently. "Yeah, yes, great." 

Geno laughs a little. "Eager." He leans down. "I like." And then he finally kisses Sid. 

Before Geno, Sid hadn't really thought of kissing as anything other than a prelude to the main event. A prerequisite, essentially, something to be gotten through. He didn't  _ dislike  _ it, necessarily, and he wasn't bad at it, but he considered it mainly a way to get the other person comfortable enough to have sex.

Geno, however, feels very, very differently. He has a hundred different kisses and he uses every excuse possible to show them off. There are "good morning" kisses, "good night" kisses, "I missed you" kisses, "goodbye" kisses, "you did something I thought was cute" kisses, "thank you" kisses, "I just felt like it" kisses — a never-ending list, and Sid isn't complaining.  

The first week after they got together, Sid's pretty sure he got kissed more times than he had ever kissed anyone before Geno, combined. It would always leave Sid flustered and flushed and pleased, and Geno would kiss him again for that, which would just make it worse. 

The first time Sid kissed Geno other than just as foreplay, Geno had grinned widely at him, pink in the cheeks, and had pulled him back in. Then it _did_ turn into foreplay. 

So Sid  _ is  _ eager, and he doesn't see why he should pretend otherwise, not when it gets Geno to hold Sid's head in place, swiping his tongue across Sid's lips, tugging at his bottom lip; not when it makes his toes curl and heat flood his body, makes him gasp and beg wordlessly for more.

Geno hums into his mouth, and Sid doesn't know how long they kiss for, slowly moving against each other, Geno rocking against him, but it's long enough so that when Geno reaches down and grasps his cock, it makes him push into it rather than away. 

"Geno," he says against his mouth, hissing when Geno starts jerking him off seriously. There's too much friction, and he's about to say something about it when Geno brings his hand up to Sid's mouth. 

"Lick," he says roughly. 

So Sid does, making sure everything's nice and wet so that when Geno jerks him off this time, it makes Sid's eyes flutter shut, makes him tilt his head back. 

Geno, ever the opportunist, takes that as a cue to suck kisses onto the column of Sid's throat, using just a hint of teeth, and he won't leave any marks, not during the season, but Sid wishes he could. 

Sid forces himself to open his eyes and ask, "Do you want me to get you ready?" 

"No, I do." 

Sid frowns a little, sliding his hands towards Geno's ass and then down. "I want to get you ready, though." 

"You take too long," Geno says, reaching out to the bedside drawer and rummaging for the lube. He pulls it out and drops it on Sid's chest. "I do fast." 

Sure, Sid probably does take longer than necessary, but he  _ likes it _ , okay? His frown is probably more of a pout now. "But I thought we were doing what I wanted." 

"Need pay attention, then, Sid." Geno softens his words by swiping his thumb across Sid's lips. "Do next time, милый."

"Okay." He can't sulk about it for too long, though, because Geno pops open the lube, drizzles some generously onto his fingers, kneels upright, and reaches behind himself, biting his lip and shutting his eyes. 

Sid slides his hands up Geno's thighs, watching the way Geno's flush spreads from his cheeks down his chest, the way his mouth falls open and his breathing gets shallower, the way he lets out a sharp  _ ah  _ at a particularly good thrust. 

" _ Fuck _ , Geno," he says hoarsely, because Geno's fucking beautiful. He wasn't quite all the way hard before Geno started, but he definitely is now. 

"Fuck,  _ Geno _ ," he repeats when Geno reaches for the lube again and shuffles back a little, lubes up Sid, and then positions himself. 

He takes Sid's hands off his thighs and presses them to the bed. "Keep here." 

Sid nods, licking his lips, staring at Geno. 

"Stay still," he says right before easing himself down. 

"Fuck," Sid hisses out, clutching the sheets in his hands as he tenses his entire body in an effort to not move. Geno inches his way down slowly, start-and-stop, and Sid bites his lip so hard he's surprised it isn't bleeding. He lets out an undignified noise when Geno sinks all the way down, tipping his head back, eyes shut, panting at the heat of Geno's body. 

"Good," Geno says, out of breath. "Good, Sid." 

His hips want to move so bad, but he focuses on the pleased tone in Geno's voice because Geno said  _ stay still  _ so he's going to stay still. 

Geno places his hand on Sid's throat before sliding it up a little, using his thumb to tilt Sid's chin down. "Look at me," he says, so Sid does. Geno rewards him with a smile and smooths his hair back, saying, "Keep look at me, keep still. Yes?" 

Sid pushes into Geno's touch. He swallows and nods. "Okay." 

"So sweet," Geno croons, no hint of mockery in his voice. He leans down, gripping Sid's chin more firmly. "Best at listening," he says right before kissing Sid. 

Sid throws all his desperation into the kiss, flexing his arms but keeping them where they are, tensing his thighs. Geno pulls back and Sid tries to get him back, but Geno uses his hand to push Sid down as he straightens. 

He lifts himself up and then down, and Sid grits his teeth and breathes out slowly. Geno keeps on varying the angle and speed and depth and Sid keeps on grinding his teeth, his breath punched out of him every few moments, keeping his eyes trained on Geno as he was told to do. 

Geno's mouth falls open and he groans suddenly, eyes shut, and then he really starts moving, setting a fast rhythm for himself, letting out a short groan with every thrust. 

Sid wants to close his eyes and  _ move _ so fucking bad, but Geno's words make sure none of those things happen. Instead, he's tense everywhere, pulling at the sheets, moaning quietly every time Geno sinks all the way down, inhaling sharply every time Geno lifts all the way up. 

"G,  _ Geno _ . I'm — I'm gonna — " 

"No," Geno says sharply, his chest heaving. 

Sid whines and bites his lip but tries to hold on, because he can't come yet, he has to wait for Geno first. 

Sweat is beading Geno's forehead and he's jerking himself off quickly, one hand pressed down on Sid's chest to keep his balance, muttering something in Russian, and he screws up his face before coming with a sharp cry, clenching around Sid's cock. 

Then, he stops. 

Geno's looking down at him, and Sid tries to be patient, tries to wait, but Geno thumbs at his nipple and he begs, "Geno, please,  _ please  _ move, please let me come." 

"Little bit longer? For me?" He leans down, kissing Sid's jaw, under it. "Can do for me, yes?" 

Sid whimpers then nods. Anything for Geno. "Can I move?" 

"No," Geno says. 

" _ Please _ , please — " 

"But ask so nice, so pretty," Geno says, leaning back so he can look at Sid, one hand cradling Sid's cheek, the other right by Sid's head. "Can close eyes." 

So Sid does, immediately, tightly, letting out aspirated exhales every breath because Geno's movement keeps stimulating his cock. 

Geno kisses the corner of his mouth. "Just because you so послушный." 

Sid doesn't know what the Russian means, but he can guess, and, at this point, the praise just makes everything harder. "Oh, oh  _ god _ ." 

"Always work so hard, always try best," Geno continues lowly, and then kisses Sid deeply, swallowing his moan. "Always  _ be  _ best, always do what I ask, always do so  _ well _ ." 

"I — please, I  _ can't _ — " He can't listen to Geno's praise and also do what he's asking, is what he wants to say, but his voice breaks on the word  _ can't  _ and he sucks in a breath. 

Geno shushes him gently. "Is okay. I know. I stop." He kisses Sid's temple and straightens. 

Sid lets out a shuddery exhale, eyes still tightly shut, and he moans loudly when Geno pinches a nipple, rolling it between his thumb and finger, tugging a little. He repeats the actions with his mouth, using his teeth and his tongue. 

Sid's body  _ aches  _ with his need to move, and he sobs out a breath when Geno does the same thing to the other nipple. 

It probably isn't as long as it seems, but he waits as much as he can before saying, voice hoarse and desperate, "Please, please, please, Geno, I can't,  _ please _ — " 

"Okay, okay, were so good for me, милый," Geno whispers, kissing Sid to stop him, and when he moves back, Sid's still chanting  _ please _ , clinging to the word like a lifeline. Geno lifts off Sid's cock, says, "Can move." 

Sid presses his head back as hard as he can, tilting his chin up, and his chest heaves as he arches his back, as his hips jerk up, thighs twitching, chasing Geno's heat. "Fuck,  _ please _ , let me, let me come, please — " 

He hears the  _ click _ of the lube and brings his knees up, feet flat on the bed, hands resting above his head and clutching the pillow tightly. When Geno takes him in hand, he thrusts up, fucking into Geno's fist, groaning when he gets a good rhythm going. 

It isn't long before he opens his eyes and stares pleadingly at Geno, saying, "Can I — can I — " 

Geno kisses him, but all Sid can really do is pant against his mouth. "Yes," he murmurs. "Come." 

Sid comes so hard he sees spots on the inside of his eyelids. It almost hurts, his body trying to curl in on itself, his cock pulsing in Geno's grip. He sinks down into the bed when he's done, breathing heavily, eyes still closed, no tension in his body. 

He feels Geno carding his hand through his hair, and he pushes into the touch, blinking his eyes open and lolling his head to the side to smile at Geno. "Hey." 

"Hi," Geno says, smiling back at him, lying on his side.  

Sid closes his eyes and complains when Geno stops playing with his hair, but doesn't bother opening them because it's far too much effort. 

"Be right back," Geno says, and then he feels Geno's weight leave the bed. 

He probably drowses because next thing he knows, Geno's pulling him closer, talking to him in Russian as he pulls the covers over them both. 

"So sleepy." Geno kisses him on the forehead. "Cute." 

Sid hums. If he weren't halfway asleep, he'd protest being called  _ cute _ , but words are too much work right now. 

"Cпокойной ночи, милый," he hears Geno say, and he's asleep moments after. 

**Author's Note:**

> there ya go, i guess. i still think this is missing something but since i edited it a bazillion times, i'm p sure the only thing missing is self-confidence, and ain't much i can do about that right at the moment (tho i'm on my way). 
> 
> hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! constructive criticism (and all other comments) will be especially cherished, since i still feel like i'm doing it all wrong re: writing pwp (but practice makes perfect, right?) (and also i'm p sure that isn't a feeling that goes away ever, you just get better at dealing w it) 
> 
> also i may (or may not) write a sequel to this where it's sid being especially appreciative of geno bc sunday's GAME y'all!!! so if that is relevant to your interests, keep an eye out for that.


End file.
